The invention relates to a self-contained, portable device that enables a surf fisherman to organize, and easily transport, all the various equipment that he may need as he changes location in pursuit of fish.
Surf fisherman attempting to fish a fast moving school of game fish need to be at the right place, at the right time, with the right equipment. To be effective, they have to be able to move rapidly and often, carrying all the gear necessary for fishing from the various terrains they may encounter, which may include rocky coastline, sand dunes, beaches and even, occasionally, jetties and piers.
The relevant prior art involving portable organizers for fishing gear includes: